1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as a printer and a liquid usage amount calculation method for a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an example of the liquid ejecting apparatus, there is an ink jet-type printer that calculates a residual amount of ink from a total amount of ink in an ink cartridge which receives ink and from a count value of the number of ink ejection commands when printing is performed with ink drops ejected from a plurality of nozzles which are provided in a print head (for example, JP-A-9-30006).
Meanwhile, in a case where a portion of the nozzles provided in the print head is clogged, ink drops are not ejected from the nozzles while the number of ejection commands to the nozzles is counted. Therefore, the calculated residual amount of ink becomes smaller than an actual residual amount of ink. In this case, an ink cartridge is replaced with a new one even when there is remaining ink in the ink cartridge, which results in wasteful use of the remaining ink.
Such a problem is not limited to a printer that performs printing with ejection of ink received in an ink cartridge, and is a common problem for liquid ejecting apparatuses that calculate a residual amount or usage amount of liquid from a count value of the number of liquid ejection commands.